The Coming of Spring
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: Spring is coming. And it's bringing along many changes with it. Belle's POV of the falling scene in "Skin Deep." One-shot. Belle/Rumpel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time. **_**I keep begging Rumpel, but he refuses to grant my wish. **

**A/N: I have finally given in to the dark side of the OUAT archive...with a one-shot about Belle/Rumpel. I know there are a lot of Rumbelle fics out there, but I wanted to try my hand at a one-shot. Plus, I'm waiting for tomorrow's episode. One-shots generally cure the wait. **

**So, with that in mind, enjoy the one-shot. It's simply detailing Belle's POV of the "falling" scene in "Skin Deep." **

_**The Coming of Spring**_

Spring was coming. Belle could feel it in her bones, the gradual shift in climate making the castle less gloomy and cold.

It was her favorite season of the year; spring. The time when the harsh cloak of winter was shed away and the lovely flowers bloomed once more. The time when a gentle sun poked through the fluffy clouds and she could rest beneath a sturdy tree and lose herself in the enriching world of her books.

It was a dream gone by, for the limitations of her new living arrangements did not allow it. Her mind thirsted for such peaceful, familiar activities but she would make do. She had to, or else crumble under her caretaker's intimidating wrath.

_If only he would let a little sunlight into the castle. Then it might not feel so lonesome and horrible. _

Rumpelstiltskin methodically spun his straw while she tended to her duties, most of which required cleaning. He never acknowledged her presence, only reduced to threading the straw through his gold fingers, the wheel nearly spinning nonstop. Belle never saw him doing much else.

Without complaining, Belle leaned a heavy, tall ladder against the crimson wall, climbing high until she could reach the top of the massive, elaborate frames decorating the hall. She dusted away the flimsy cobwebs and coughed once or twice. The rickety ladder creaked and she wobbled, grabbing onto the nearby drapes for support.

Belle's jewel-like eyes studied the drapes and her longing for sunlight seeped into her heart. _It might be worth a try, _she thought as she tugged experimentally on the curtain. It barely moved.

She glanced down at Rumpelstiltskin warily-he never noticed her sudden intentions.

The slow spinning of the wheel mixed with the suffocating silence. He carried out the process of spinning almost dreamily. It was much like the dreamy state that eclipsed her mind whenever she fell into the pages of a book.

"Why do you spin so much?" It slipped from her red lips before she had given it much thought. Rumpelstiltskin glanced once over his shoulder, but did not answer. He was annoyed at her intrusion; she could tell. "Sorry. It's just...you've spun more gold than you could ever spend."

The pile of gold glittered at his booted feet. No answer. Belle frowned solemnly and turned to grasp the rough curtain again-

"I like to watch the wheel turn. It helps me forget," he whispered, head bent slightly as his fingers stroked the wheel.

Belle realized she understood his meaning perfectly. It made sense to her. The comfort of books acted as an escape from the tedious world around her. Likewise, spinning was _his_ escape.

"Forget what?" Belle asked softly, tentatively, lest he think she was prying. Rumpelstiltskin paused for a long, tense moment as though deciding on the best way to answer. Then he straightened, shrugging.

"Well, then I guess it worked." Whirling to face her, he released a shrill giggle at his own joke. Belle smiled and could not help the small laugh that fell from her mouth.

Shifting on the ladder, Belle pulled again on the curtains, hoping to sweep them aside.

"What are you doing?" Far below her, Rumpelstiltskin was slowly approaching the ladder, brow furrowed as he observed her. She had never even heard him move from his wheel.

"Opening these. It's almost spring. We should let some light in," she replied over her shoulder. Huffing, she gave the drapes one hard wrench. Nothing. She eyed the imp with exasperation. "What, did you nail these down?"

"Yeah," he shot back, leaning casually against the ladder. _Why does he insist on living in the shadows? No sunlight, no mirrors..._

Belle sighed and angled her body so as to grip the drapes with both hands, her feet teetering on the ladder. Counting to three, she ripped the curtains from the windows. The drapes collapsed to the floor while Belle's feet lifted from the ladder, her body tumbling through open air-

-and swiftly landing in the waiting arms of Rumpelstiltskin.

Heart beating rapidly in her chest, Belle realized this was the most contact she'd ever had with him.

A stream of sunlight filtered in through the bay window, warming Belle's porcelain skin. Rumpelstiltskin held her close, blinking once or twice to adjust to the sudden exposure of light.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, gazing at her rescuer with wonder and gratitude. Rumpelstiltskin's mystical eyes met hers and for a moment neither one even dared to breathe. _Perhaps there is some good in him. _

With an abrupt swing, Rumpelstiltskin lowered Belle to her feet and brushed off his leather attire. The wavy strands of his hair shielded his eyes.

If Belle didn't know any better, she'd have said the all-powerful dealmaker was embarrassed. She had to admit...she liked it.

"Not to worry, dearie," he mostly said under his breath, turning on his heel. The curtains lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and Belle bent to gather them in her arms.

"I promise I'll hang the curtains back up," she called to him as he retreated. Belle noted the dazed look in his normally controlled eyes as he turned back to her.

"There's...there's really no need. I'll get used to it," he assured her almost kindly, motioning to the slanting rays of sunlight. Belle watched Rumpelstiltskin return to his spinning, an odd thoughtful expression dominating his face.

Belle smiled, savoring the gentle sunlight.

Oh, yes...the change of spring was in the air.

...

**I must say that has to be one of my favorite scenes in Skin Deep. (-; I loved the dazed look on his face afterwards-it kind of seemed like he had no clue how to react to Belle. **

**I, for one, cannot wait until Red's episode tomorrow. Anyone else? **

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and will maybe let me know what you think? Again, this is my first Belle/Rumpel fic; it was just eating away at me. **


End file.
